Zero Isn't a Lost Cause
by BlackAngel100
Summary: This is just something I wrote to tell how Zero came to live at Pinkerton. This is my first ever fanfic so please no mean comments. This is a songfic and the song is Me against the world by SIMPLE PLAN. I don't own the characters just the plot. I am rating it this because I'm paranoid. I hope you like it. UPDATE forgot to put that the lyrics don't belong to


Zero Isn't a Lost Cause.

The day started like any other for me. I wake up go steel some breakfast from an unexpecting store or pocket pick someone for money to buy it. The names Zero, a 12 year old girl and if you're wondering why I am sterling the answer is easy, for the past year and a half I have been living on the streets. After my mother died my father started to abuse me some after a year I got up the nerve to run away. No one has ever come looking for me so I don't really have to much to hide from I just walk the streets as I like. The only thing that I have I the old guitar that I got from my mom befor she died. Life on the streets isn't as bad as people make it out to be. I do the odd jobs here and there never giving out to much info so I don't get dragged away by the cops. Today though something was different, I don't know what, but I could feel it.

As I walked into the park I want to my favorite place, under an old maple tree in the center of the park. I come here often to play for money, and I can tell you I always walk away with something. As I stand in the shade of the tree hiding from the summer sun, an old hat at my feet, I began to play, and like bee's to honey people start to gather. And as people come closer I began to sing one of my favorite songs I have always heard on the radio. _Me Against the world _

_We're not gonna be_

_Just apart of their game_

_We're not gonna be_

_Just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams_

_And they tear them apart_

_'til everyone's the same_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got no where to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've gotta prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world_

All around me I can see both men and women taping their feet to the bet of what I'm playing and loving the sound of my voice. I just give a smirk and keep going on with what I am doing like I don't even see them.

_We won't let them change_

_How we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove_

_All their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got no where to run_

_They love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_It's me against the world_

_Me against the world_

_Now I'm sick of this waiting_

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_But nothing you say is gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_We'll never let you in_

By now there are people already tossing money into my hat, both bills and change.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause, not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've got to prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

When I'm done people everyone begins to go there on their way, all but one. It was a man about 35 I think, walked right up to me and knelt down to my height. "I'm Mr. Soper" he said in a cheerful tone befor asking "what's yours?" I don't answer at first just stand there sizing him up. After coming to the conclusion that he didn't seem to won't to hurt me and he didn't seem to be a cop I answered.

"Zero" I said I a cool tone.

"Where are your parents Zero?" I froze inside as soon as the words left his mouth, my eyes wiped around looking for the best excape root. He clearly seen my discomfort with the question and took hold of my hands pulling my attention back to him "You don't have any, do you?" again I looked away nervously preparing to bolt in the other direction. He seemed to take that as a no and continued "are you living in an orphanage or on the streets?"

Not even looking at him I answered in a small voice "streets."

"Well Zero how would you like to come live with me?" shocked I looked at him with a questioning look "you see I run the boarding school in this very park and there are plenty of kids your age their, so you can make some friends and don't worry I won't call the police. You don't even have to tell me about your parents if you don't want to. But I have one rule that you have to follow. No fighting at Pinkerton. Deal?"

I thought it over for a moment before smiling and nodding "Deal" it won't be as 'thrilling' as trying to live on the streets but it'll be nice not to have to steal in order to eat. As we walk to the school Mr. Soper begins to speak again.

"Hey Zero" he says and I look up at him still carrying my guitar.

"Ya"

"I don't think you're a lost cause." he answered as he smiled down at me and I smiled back at him.


End file.
